


крест-накрест

by Rena_Welt



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Deleted Scenes, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: Мир Ракету никогда не любил, и Ракета отвечал ему взаимностью.





	крест-накрест

Ракета рычит.

Двигатель поврежден, а это значит, что они застряли на этой треклятой планете как минимум на пару дней — при условии, что он найдет здесь хоть кого-то разбирающегося в механике. В худшем случае — придется звонить Мстителям. Тем остаткам, которые судорожно плакали на чужих похоронах, не в силах, _не в силах_ поверить.

У него по крайней мере есть опыт.

Потеря друзей — не то, к чему можно привыкнуть, но Ракета — идеальность неидеальностей, отбракованная некондиция.

Он терял так много раз, что еще один стал просто закономерностью.

— Долго еще?

Это не Гамора, но кто-то очень близкий к ней.

(Ракета не плачет, не плачет, не плачет.)

— Твой отец — ебнутый ублюдок, — вместо этого говорит, отбрасывает гаечный ключ — все равно бесполезен; сюда бы ту пришибленную Тессерактом.

Небула молчит. Она всегда молчит — это то, что получается у нее лучше всего и единственное, что она может ему дать.

Ракета не против ее общества лишь потому, что выбора у него особо нет. Так бы всех пошинковал.

— Стражи Галактики, — тянет он, запрокидывая голову. — Хорошо защитили-то как, да? Аж дух захватывает, — смеется и утыкается мордой в ладони — у них есть время, _у него_ есть время; он имеет право тосковать, когда Галактика отвернулась от своих последователей. — Или еще лучше — Мстители. О да, эти клоуны — наши прямые конкуренты на конкурсе названий.

Ноги подламываются (Ракета никогда не мог доверять себе), и он опирается на стенку, вспоминая мертвечину в чужих глазах.

Видимо, это навсегда.

— Эй, как думаешь, Небула, теперь мы можем переименоваться в, не знаю, скажем, «Гробовщиков»? Или «1/3 Стражей Галактики»?

Голос срывается — Ракета, в общем-то, не уверен, что на самом деле говорит, а не давится воздухом в пространстве три на два; не уверен, есть ли Небула, а если и так — слышит ли она его; не уверен ни в чем и не собирается им становится.

Ему нужны другие люди, а не она, изломанное изображение нормальности. Даже та девочка с луповатыми глазами подойдет.

Думает, что этот детский утренник каким-то образом начал классифицироваться в голове под клеймом «семья» — и действительно об этом жалеет.

Мир Ракету никогда не любил, и Ракета отвечал ему взаимностью. Идеально выверенный механизм.

Небула садится рядом и закрывает глаза — словно ей все равно; словно щелчок — лишь одна из вариаций ее жизни.

(Ракета знает, сколько видов смертей она придумала для Таноса.)

((Он надеется, что хотя бы один из них подойдет и ему.))


End file.
